


Golden brown

by lovestillaround



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestillaround/pseuds/lovestillaround
Summary: Phil imagines that Dan is a musical instrument





	Golden brown

  
His eyes are golden brown. Like amber, only much darker. Deeper. And without any remains of primeval insects and plants.

His eyes are pure. They shine when he’s excited or happy, and something about it reminds Phil of the sun – with the difference that you won’t get blinded by this light. You can feel warmer though, just by looking at him. 

His laugh is like guitar music. Gentle but loud, it always rings in Phil’s head for a long time after the sound ended. It makes him happier, it makes him feel alive. Sometimes it makes him want to dance.

Phil doesn’t consider himself a good dancer. He doesn’t consider himself very artistic either. He has a heart and a soul that is always awakened but he doesn’t know how to convert his emotions into something physical. It would be hard to create art with his clumsy body, with his sometimes-shaky hands, with his brain that forgets words. As a result, he doesn’t express himself through art, he keeps it inside.

Still, there are days when he looks at Dan and feels like an artist. He wants to paint him, he wants Dan to be his muse. He wants Dan to lie down naked for hours while he tries to capture his beauty. He wants to have insight into Dan’s brain and explore all the colours and emotions, all thoughts and shapes that are hidden there. He wants to take them out and create a story from these pieces. Dan deserves to be treated with love, and like he is a piece of art.

Phil sometimes wants to play him like a real instrument. It sounds creepy but he can’t stop thinking about it. When he tickles him and Dan laughs, when he says something silly and Dan teases him, when he does something stupid and Dan screams, just for the sake of making a loud noise, without actually getting angry - Phil always imagines that he’s a musician and that Dan is his violin, that Phil touches the strings and the violin makes sounds.

He thinks about it when they have sex. Dan’s moans of pleasure are like the music of a clarinet or an oboe, those sounds are beautiful and long. Phil imagines that he’s playing him when they kiss, that Dan’s lungs fill up with air that belonged to Phil only a moment before and then the same air leaves Dan’s body creating those sounds.

It’s all like a cycle. Phil initiates the touch and Dan makes a sound. The sound wave reaches Phil’s ears, the gentle vibrations stimulate something inside of his brain, travel through his body, and then he craves more and more. He wants to hear that again, hear this music that makes him feel so high, and he plays.

His fingers touch the golden skin and Phil imagines that Dan is a harp. A harp that shivers slightly under his touch.

Phil creates a melody out of breaths and whispers. He and his instrument are once, they are inseparable, they need to be close for the song to start playing. Nothing else exists in this moment, only their bodies and the music and Phil never wants it to stop.

He kneels in front of him, hands on Dan’s hips, and he imagines that Dan is a cello. This time Phil touches the strings with his tongue. Their taste is quite sharp, and bitter. Phil swallows the sound, swallows all of him.

He reaches out and places his hand on Dan’s chest, to feel the heartbeat that is his drums. It gives the rhythm to their actions. Feeling it, Phil knows when to speed up, and he knows when to slow down. He is the musician but this heartbeat guides him through the act.

At this moment, Phil thinks that he lives only to perform.

Dan is all his and spreading his legs feels like opening the lid of a piano. Phil is going to play a piece of music that is so familiar but somehow sounds different every time. A piece of music that is composed by him and performed by him. It is a spectacle for one person only, a song full of love and appreciation, dedicated to Dan.

They move together, trying to create harmony. Occasionally their sounds unite in a perfect chord, more often they play different notes at different volumes and different times but it doesn’t take away the charm of the melody.

The music they play is polyphonic. It’s their voices but also the sounds of their bodies pressing and sliding against each other, the rustle of the bedsheets, it’s the wet sounds of their mouths, their quiet whimpers and moans. Now Phil isn’t only a musician, he is a conductor of a whole orchestra that performs a symphony.

Then the sounds become ecstatic. It feels like synaesthesia because Phil is absolutely certain he can sense the music through his skin. He can lick it from Dan’s skin, too. It is overwhelming in the best possible way and it is so good that it nearly feels unreal. The sounds become sharp and abrupt, louder, less harmonic but still beautiful, practically breathtaking. And then comes the silence.

Almost. The music still plays. It will play as long as they breathe and as long as their hearts beat – they just don’t always hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had two inspirations for writing this – the amazing Kate Bush dancing with a contrabass in the music video for _Babooshka_ and the song _Golden Brown_ by The Stranglers
> 
> [lovestillaround](https://lovestillaround.tumblr.com/)


End file.
